


How to Unwind ft. Murdoc Niccals

by MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle (SgtNiccalsGreenPickle)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Afterglow, Comfort Sex, F/M, Lemon, Making Love, Making Out, NSFW, Praise Kink, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, Vaginal Sex, clitoral stimulation, cum, gentle biting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:19:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SgtNiccalsGreenPickle/pseuds/MurdocNiccalsGreenPickle
Summary: You've had a shit day at work, and when you get home, Murdoc makes it better





	How to Unwind ft. Murdoc Niccals

**Author's Note:**

> Original:
> 
> https://murdocniccalsgreenpickle.tumblr.com/post/184260271522/how-to-unwind-ft-murdoc-niccals
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> -Amelia

Work was a fucking mess.

You come home, utterly exhausted. You go straight upstairs, giving small ‘hello’s to the band as you pass them. You forgot the band were coming over for the day. Murdoc had told you last night, but you forgot.

You open the door to your room and step inside, throwing your coat and bag in a corner, then taking off your clothes to get into bed.

It’s cold without Murdoc heating up the covers, but you wrap up and wait for the bed to warm up, listening to the conversation downstairs through the vent.

“Are they okay?” Russel asks.

“I’m… not sure. I’ll go up and see in a sec, give 'em time to settle in,” you hear Murdoc say.

I’m okay, come now, you think, just wanting to cuddle. You know he can’t though, because he has work to do.

“When you go up, could you say "hi” for me?“ 2D says, his voice cracking as per usual.

"Will do,” Murdoc says. You can hear someone messing with dishes in the kitchen, and it makes it hard to hear, especially when the microwave gets turned on. You listen intently to their conversation, curious to see what’s going on.

You catch that they’re talking about plans for a new line of merch, including the cider from The Now Now Toronto show, the pickles from LA’s Demon Dayz fest, and the band’s G-Shock outfits. The microwave beeps, and the kitchen is filled with the sound of dishes banging. Russel calls something, but you can’t make it out.

You hear those lovely boots on the stairs coming to see you. Rhythmic, on beat, never wavering. Like a true bassist, you think, chuckling to yourself. Your bassist.

He knocks on the door.

“Can I come in love?” he asks gently.

“Yeah,” you call, grinning. He opens the door and comes in with a plate of leftovers for you.

“What’s up?” he asks, handing you the food.

“Work was shit and I didn’t want to bother you guys, so I came up here.”

“You’re gonna make yourself depressed doing that,” he says, sitting down next to you. You laugh, nuzzling into him before going back to your food.

“Thanks,” you say, gesturing to your plate. “I haven’t eaten all day.”

“Is that why it was so shitty, or was there something else?”

“I guess being hungry amplified it, but there was so much DRAMA. This one fucker literally came back to the counter and started tearing me a new one because 'I specifically said no pepper, olive, cheese, garlic, ketchup, lettuce, onion, pickles, or tomato!’ and I was just sitting there, not knowing what to do because I wasn’t even her server! And it was like that the entire fucking day!” Murdoc just sits and listens, letting you vent. At the end of it, he wraps his arm around you and kisses your neck, nibbling gently.

“Sounds like you could use something to unwind,” he murmurs against your skin.

“Mmmm… I can wait, you have the band over,” you sigh, putting your food on the nightstand. He always manages to make you melt.

He gently guides you down to the bed, spooning you while continuing to give you red marks on your neck. Not quite hickies because they weren’t hard, but the same actions. His arms wrap around your body, groping and caressing your bare skin. You let out a breathy moan, relishing in his soft touches.

“What about the band?”

“They’re all eating right now. We have a bit of time,” he whispers in between kisses. He gets up on his knees and pulls his shirt off, and you roll onto your back for him. He chuckles as he lays on top of you, kissing you deeply. His hands explore your body, groping and caressing as he goes along.

His lips move from yours to your neck, giving you gentle hickies and soft, sloppy kisses. You let out a breathy moan, holding him close to you. You wrap your legs around him, grinding slowly into his growing bulge.

You run your fingers through his hair, already a shaking mess for him. He’s so soft and warm. You move your hands down to undo his jeans and slide your hands down the back of them, groping his ass.

“So fucking beautiful,” he murmurs against your jaw, planting butterfly kisses up to your ear. He nibbles on your earlobe and breathes down your neck, making you shiver. “What do you need?” he whispers in your ear, sending jolts of arousal down your spine.

“Please, my love…” you croon out, body arching to meet his. He leaves you for a second, pulling his pants and thong down at the same time before returning to you.

He throws the blanket over the two of you and nuzzles into your neck, continuing with his sloppy kisses.

“Like this?” he breathes.

“Please, more…” you groan, grinding into him. He moves from your neck back to your lips, positioning himself at your entrance, grinding on you gently.

“Like this?” He asks, looking straight into your eyes.

“Yes,” you breathe, and he watches your face as you contort with pleasure. His cock fills you up completely, stretching you in the best way possible. He bottoms out, then starts a slow, rhythmic pace, never braking time.

“My beautiful bassist,” you croon out, moaning softly for him. He kisses your jaw, nibbling softly, listening to your sounds. He moans your name into your neck, still slowly moving inside of you.

“Baaaaabyyyy…” you breathe, earning another moan from him. Your entrance tingles from his size and calculated movements, and your body feels like jello. You can feel your lips and walls parting from his size, your nipples perk to meet him, and the knot forming in your stomach. It’s all so intense and his every movement feels like it’s too much for you to handle.

Murdoc moans against your neck, moving a bit faster in and out of you. He shifts slightly and his cock rubs against your clit, causing you to jolt every time he moves. Your sex is on fire, Murdoc’s thick cock and calculated movements sending you closer and closer to the edge.

“M-my love! I’m c-c-close!” you choke out as Murdoc moans loudly into your neck, his thrusts and gropes getting harder but not faster. You clench down onto his member and you can feel your climax coming. Murdoc chokes, and you feel his swollen dick start to twitch inside of you, making you clamp down harder.

Murdoc starts fucking into you, both of you chasing your orgasms. His rough fucking sends you over the edge, the knot coming undone in a second. You scream and convulse as you cum hard on his cock, him holding you down as he thrusts a few more times before burying himself inside of you and crying out as he pumps you full of his cum. You can feel him twitching, and it only makes your orgasm better and he presses your g-spot.

You’re still moaning for him and shaking when he collapses on top of you, giving you sloppy kisses on your collarbone. He starts to laugh weakly and cuddles up to you, thrusting into you with his deflating dick before pulling out. You two cuddle for a couple of minutes, and as you’re about to fall asleep, he moves. He notices you wake up, and kisses you deeply.

“Sorry, my love, I still have to finish up with the band. I’ll be back when we’re finished,” he says, giving you another soft kiss.

“Can you stay until I fall asleep?” you ask, wanting him to lay back down with you.

“I can do that for you,” he says smiling, and lays back down. You cuddle up to each other, groping and grinding gently on each other until you fall asleep.

When you wake up, it’s 9 AM. Murdoc’s still with you. He must have fallen asleep before he could get back to the band. You smile and make a mental note to call them today.


End file.
